A three-dimensional nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is formed as follows. A plurality of electrode layers as control gates are stacked into a stacked body. A memory hole is formed in the stacked body. A memory film is formed on the sidewall of this memory hole. Furthermore, a channel body layer is formed inside the memory film. This kind of nonvolatile semiconductor memory device includes a memory string including the channel body layer.
This kind of nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, like other semiconductor devices, requires a capacitance element as a power supply or protective element and the like. In the context of the miniaturization of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, increase in the design flexibility of the capacitance element is desired.